gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Silly Love Songs (Song)
'Silly Love Songs '''by ''Paul McCartney & Wings ''is featured in Silly Love Songs, the twelfth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Blaine with the Warblers. It was their second off campus performance, after ''When I Get You Alone at the Gap store earlier in the episode. It is performed at Lima's local restaurant, Breadstix. Kurt introduced the group, and had forced several members of the New Directions to come and support them, except Finn and Quinn because they had mono. Lyrics 'Blaine: ' ('The Warblers: '''I love you) (I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?) ('The Warblers: 'I love you) (How can I tell you about my loved one?) ('The Warblers: 'I love you) (Ah, you gave me more, you gave it all to me, so can't you see?) (How can I tell you about my loved one?) '''Blaine (The Warblers): ' You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs, (Ooooh...) But I look around me and I see it isn't so, (Ooooh...) Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs, (Ahhhh...) And what's wrong with that? (What's wrong with that?) I'd like to know, (Like to, like to know...) 'Cause here I go, ('Cause here I go...) again! (Ba-ba-ba-pa-rap-ba...) 'Blaine with The Warblers (Blaine): ' I love you, (I love...) I love you, (I love...) 'Blaine (The Warblers): ' I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (Ba-pa-ba-pa...) Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see (Ba-pa-ba-pa...) Love doesn't come in a minute, (Doesn't come in a minute...) Sometimes it doesn't come at all, (Doesn't come at all...) I only know that when I'm in it, (Only know when I'm in it...) It isn't silly, (At all...), No it isn't silly, (At all), Love isn't silly at all, not at all, (Ba-pa-ba-pa-ra-ba-pa-ba-ra-ba-pa-pa...) (Ooooh...) 'Blaine with The Warblers (Blaine): ' I love you, (Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo..) I love you, (I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?) (How can I tell you about my loved one?) I love you, (Ah, you gave me more, you gave it all to me, so can't you see?) (How can I tell you about my loved one?) 'Blaine with The Warblers (The Warblers): ' (Ba-pa-ba-pa-ra-ba-pa-ba-ra-ba-pa-pa...) You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs, (Ooooh...) But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no, (Ooooh...) Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs, (Ahhhh...) And what's wrong with that? (What's wrong with that?) I'd like to know, 'Cause here I go again, (bab bab bab ba bab ba) I love you, (I love) I love you, (I love) 'Blaine with The Warblers harmonizing: ' I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, how can I tell you about my loved one? Trivia *This song is Glee's 200th performance. *After Kurt sits down at the booth with Rachel and Mercedes, you can see him fall while trying to get up. Gallery GLEE-Silly-Love-Songs-3-550x380.jpg glee-silly-love-songs-639-020811.jpg klaine_silly_love_songs.png Silly_Love_Songs (1).jpg Silly_love_songs.jpg Silly_Love_Songs_Glee.jpg tumblr_ln9ld506ky1qc6j81o1_500.png sansam.jpg sillylovesongsepisode.jpg Tumblr_m7s2lnYnQ61qaxxelo3_r1_250.gif 212-sc40_043.jpg 2x12-Silly-Love-Songs-glee-19159386-1580-888.jpg Videos thumb|300px|right Navigational Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Glee: The Music Presents the Warblers Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two